Perfectly Damned
by VintageAllycat
Summary: Damn that perfect girl. Damn her stupid admirers. Damn her perfect ways. Damn stupid decisions. Damn my heart. Damn him. Damn her. Love is Sacrifice. Told by Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella. Troyella. x
1. 1

**This is a short little one-shot that I am actually making up on the spot right now. Umm... I don't even really know what I'm gonna write about. It's like I have this really blurry picture in my head and I have to try and make it as clear as possible.**

**Ok (sigh) how about we start with this...**

What is love?

What is Love? I think. I sigh. _Damn Mrs Darbus and her stupid imagination. _A maths question I could have done, a bloody essay on _Dragons, _but love? Too confusing. I look at my brother but he's too busy adjusting the hat I bought him last week. I look at the perfect girl next to me who is chewing quizzically on the tip of her pen. Tanned legs, curling brown locks, perfect curves. The girl turns and looks at me with sparkling eyes and smiles sweetly.

Damn that perfect girl.

Someone taps that girl on the shoulder passing her a note from the back of the class. Smiling she opens the letter and giggles at whatever was on the note. She then looked up confused and sniffed the scented letter. Giggling, she quickly scribbled back. Peering over, I could read her loopy handwriting; _7 o'clock? Xoxo _She folds it back upand passes it back down the line. One hand to another. Then to the next. Then to the next. To the hands of that one perfect guy.

Damn her stupid admirers.

The note was passed into the hands of Troy Bolton. Perfect guy. Complete statue of love. The guy she can't have. He opens the letter and stares at her reply and blushes. He nods his perfect head. _Yes _I'll come with you. I can almost hear his perfect voice whispering the words. If only it were to me.

Damn the guy I love more that anything else in the world.

I look down at the scented note and think about how whipped I am. I sprayed it with my mom's perfume this morning. Whipped is right. I think about that perfect girl sitting just four places in front of me. I think about how breaking it off with Sharpay was the best bloody thing that I ever did in my life. Cos that meant that I was with her. Guys would kill to be sitting next to a girl like her. Guys like me. I enviously look at Sharpay who is sitting right next to her.

Damn that space right next to her.

I think about the date I had planned for weeks now. The special date. I start to tingle just thinking about what would happen. What would she think? Would she be happy? Confused? Bored? Oh damn it! What if she was bored? A perfect girl who spent all her perfect time in the water could easily feel bored on a stupid boat ride. Damn it. It had to be cancelled. I glanced up towards her as casually as I could and saw her playing with her hair and watching life go by through the glassy window.

Damn the perfect time she wastes swimming perfectly.

I rip out a piece of scrap paper and write painstakingly in my most casual writing; _Yea, course. Boat ride ok for you? x I_ only leave one kiss even though I want to leave a trillion because I want to be as casual as possible. As though I hadn't thought about leaving a kiss and just dropped one at the end – no hugs, no kiss_es _– just one kiss. Uber – casual, non? But knowing her she'll laugh and tease me about it – what only one kiss for me tonight?

Damn her perfect ways.

I look around. Everyone is pretending to write away on their papers as though they know what the answer to the question is. They don't. I know that they're all talking about me and that at one moment when I look down again, they're heads will pop up and they'll chatter away in their conversations about me. I sigh and put my head back down. _You're nobody til you're talked about. _I look back towards the guy who's so desperately in love with me. And I him. I think. I hope. Cos it'd break his heart if I didn't. Oh, yes, that for certain. Definitely. But the other one, the one sitting next to me, she'd be overjoyed. She'd dance. She'd wear sparkles again.

Damn stupid decisions.

So who do I chose? Who do I let get what they want? One two and three. But not me. Never me. I could never let myself chose me over anyone else. Him or her? My best friend or my boyfriend. It could never be both. I touch my chest where my heart is supposed to be and can hear it thudding through my chest. One, two three, one, two, three… But it can't help me decide because it will never stop. I feel a nagging deep inside of me. "Do what you have to do, what I tell you to do." It comes from my heart, deep inside. I push it away.

Damn my heart.

I look across down the room to the boy who is desperately trying to sneak a note through the class. To me.

Damn him.

I look across my left side to my best friend, curling her blonde hair around her fingers. I smile softly.

Damn her.

Then I look down at my blank sheet of paper and with trembling delicate fingers write;

_Love is sacrifice._

**So that's it. I made that up in half an hour and I don't actually think I'm gonna edit it. I think I'll see what people put and that's it. I've been reading a lot of stories similar to this and I thought "Hey, my internets not working, neither is my msn soo… let's write a story that I think I might be able to relate to!" And this was it!**

**I also did this because I was the only one to get a certain level in my class (the highest one yay me!) and I thought well I can use this style of writing in my fanfiction! **

**xpinkdiamondx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**


	2. nothing

**A.N. I feel really weird that this story only got 2 reviews! This was so annoying because it got about 100 hits!**

**Then I compared the stats of "Perfectly Damned" and "Every Girl want a Guy who" and this is it:**

**Every Girl wants a Guy who: **

**375 words**

**10 reviews**

**1034 hits**

**Perfectly Damned:**

**1031 words**

**2 reviews**

**124 hits**

**I feel really bad about writing a story that's this bad it only gets one review and I'm not gonna write anymore stories like this.**

**I'm also not going to write any more stories again or continue any of my other ones because the only reason I wrote them were so they could be like this one and if people don't like this one, then I'm not going to write anymore.**

**Or, you could tell me what went wrong with this as well and then I'll try and improve this…**

**You know I love you, **

**xoxox xpinkdiamondx xoxox**


End file.
